Dead by Daylight Explicit Fanfic - The Nurse’s Calling
by Storytold
Summary: WARNING RATED MA Explicitly naughty fanfic about an inexperienced Nurse and her chance meeting with a disillusioned survivor. Together they will show each other what it means to feel that spark when their heartbeats race as they get closer and closer to each other. Read at your own risk!


The Nurse's Calling

I sighed deeply as night after night I found myself here, trudging through the darkness, the moonlight illuminating my way forward. There were others like me, sometimes we would help each other sometimes not, either way it didn't matter to me. I'd learned all I needed from this place and escaping from here had become nothing more than a simple chore. Still, I guess in not really knowing what else to do; it was time to get to work.

x x x x x x

In this perpetual night time she sat glancing over at the shiny hooks which swayed slowly, their presence almost commanding her; waiting patiently for a sacrifice. She peered through her veil into the sky, the light weave concealing her cold lifeless face. In her hand something surged, she swore she could picture a few steps in front of her, blink and she'd be there; a power she didn't quite understand. Suddenly she heard a sound, the faint hum of a generator starting up. She grasped at her rusty blade and stood, floating a few inches above the ground as if she were weightless under a moonlit night.

x x x x x x

I walked boldly across the muddy floor, passing by the wooden fences and propped up pallets, smirking quietly to myself as I remembered how easy it all was to escape those creatures who couldn't keep up. I was not phased by the fact something was out there to kill me, like I said, I'd played this game far too long and somewhere along the road I'd lost the fear that a mere heartbeat was supposed to inflict. Instead I found myself wandering into the creature's shack and into the basement as I knew there was always a chest I could amuse myself with for a while.

x x x x x x

She looked around her, dazed by the glow of machinery and the noise from the generators bursting into life. She screamed in frustration as she blinked, each time just one step behind them. She could hear them, even see their footprints but for some reason, never catch up. She didn't quite know why she was there, only that she was to serve the entity, and it would be angry with her if she could not find it a sacrifice. She felt frustrated as she wondered clumsily following the faint scratches that followed behind their feet. Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a pallet falls hitting her as it comes crashing down. She grasps at her shoulder, pinching at the pain when a blindingly bright light shines in her face as she tries to cover her eyes. It took her a few seconds to regain her vision as she watched them sniggering and laughing as they ran through the gates flicking their flashlights on and off in glee. Even the hooks filled with the Entity's power shrieked in laughter at her efforts as she sat down again and dropped her blade crying into her hands in embarrassment.

x x x x x x

With the toolbox that was in the basement I finished fixing the generator and made my way over to the gates where I caught the others cackling and laughing, falling over themselves as they ran into the fog. As usual I followed them, picking up a flashlight that they had dropped on their way out when I heard the faint sounds of crying in the distance. Was it Claudette? I grasped firmly at the flashlight and sprinted my way back into the trial. As I found myself reaching closer to the sound I searched around for hooks, keeping a watch out for the creature. I snuck over, flattening myself against a fence, I could hear her crying from the other side. This was it, I knew the creature would be nearby guarding its prey, so I crept around the corner ready to blind it and make our get away.

x x x x x x

She sat feeling lost and miserable, her veil soaked with tears as the sounds of laughter played relentlessly in her head, but suddenly she heard a rustling close by. Was it them? Coming back to torment her, or perhaps the displeased entity come to take her away? She panicked as she searched the ground for her blade, her hands clawing desperately at the muddy leaves around her feet when...

x x x x x x

I pounced out around the corner and stopped as our faces met but inches away. It was the creature. A past me would have ran, but from this close, I noticed something was different with this one. The delicate crown on top of her head, the curves in her small round cheeks and the stream of tears running from her bruised almond shaped eyes. She froze as I caught her staring blankly at the flashlight in my hand. There was something about this creature that captured me, it was like looking at my reflection, I felt a numbness coming from her like an empty shell of melancholy emanating from within her that made me want to know more about her.

x x x x x x

He jumped out in front of me like a ghost and frightened me. I caught his eyes with mine briefly before I noticed that shiny flashlight gripped in his large, strong hands. His presence was overbearing like that of a beast, the air around him felt hot and heavy as his body towered above me. I resigned and sat watching the flashlight's bulb, waiting to be blinded and laughed at again, when suddenly with a thud, it dropped from his hand. He knelt down slowly in front of me reaching underneath my veil to wipe the wetness from my face. I felt paralyzed in shock for a moment, until I felt his large warm fingers caressing my cheek. He reached further in, sliding his hand behind my ear, stroking tenderly at the nape of my neck, making me purr with pleasure.

x x x x x x

Her eyes closed smiling at me as her neck arched deep into my hand. For once I didn't know what I was doing. I felt strange like I should have been scared but nonetheless I couldn't help but reach in to touch this beautiful creature. I began to lift her veil, slowly exposing her soft rounded lips before she grasped my hands with her small, cold fingers. My heart pounded like never before and instinct took over me as I lost my mind. I took her face in both my hands and pulled her lips to mine and I kissed her as hard as I could. I could feel her lips pressing deeply into mine, her cold breath mixing with mine, our tongues intertwining rapidly, passionately, like a burning flame which couldn't be stopped.

x x x x x x

I felt overwhelmed as he took me in his arms and ravaged me, forcing his hands upon my entire body. His hands touching my arms, my back; my breasts, my legs; his lips pressing against mine as we locked our mouths together, darting our tongues back and forth like it was a game. I felt an indescribable urge quelling inside my bones, something I hadn't felt before. My tongue, my lips; my hands, my entire body moved on its own, wriggling with passion like it just couldn't get enough. Then he took me in his arms, his hands gripping tightly around my shoulders as he stared at me intensely. I felt his determined eyes, undressing every inch of me as he lay me down upon the rustling leaves.

x x x x x x

As I stared into her hauntingly beautiful eyes I became captivated, unable to look away. I laid her down softly, her frail looking body shivering whenever I touched it. I lowered myself down onto her body and kissed her lips softly at first. She licked my tongue playfully with a smile as I pulled away. I lost my head again and buried my lips deep into hers, madly swapping our tongues back and forth again. We lay there madly kissing each other till I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled away and kissed her across her cheek and down as I buried my lips as deep as I could into her neck. I heard her moan in ecstasy as her back arched up pressing her body into mine, her arms wrapping themselves around my back.

x x x x x x

I could feel his face, his lips, his tongue, pressing deep into my neck, sending waves of ecstasy throughout my body. He took his hands and fondled me all over, not letting me time to catch my breath. I felt his warm kisses move slowly down past my neck and across to my open chest when suddenly with both hands he gripped at my shirt and tore it apart like it was made out of paper, exposing my naked breasts. I felt a rush of adrenaline surging through my aching body as he buried his face deep down into my bosom, his tongue teasing tenderly around my nipple as his hands squeezed tightly at my breast. I looked down at him clutching at his hair in excitement as he searched his way down even deeper, towards my stomach and then passed my belly button, his hands ripping apart my dress as he made his claim to each part of me.

x x x x x x

I couldn't hold back any longer. My mind was filled with nothing but lust and depraved thoughts for her sinful body and nothing was going to stop me from taking my fill. I tore away at her clothes to reveal more and more of her bare, erotic skin, each time laying my lips on her like each part of her was a new dish at a buffet. A well of excitement and anticipation shot throughout me as I reached her most intimate area. Without a second I tore into her dress exposing her tiny wet panties. The lines of her slit showed clearly through the fabric as I rubbed it up and down, the wetness penetrating through to my fingers like she had nothing on. I could feel her body trembling even more so, now that I'd found the source of her pleasure; it was now or never.

x x x x x x

As he slid his fingers across my wet panties I could feel his warm fingertips pressing lightly against my clit sending wave after wave of pleasure throughout my entire body. I felt like I was burning up, like I could melt in ecstasy over and over till he was done with me. I watched as he took his clothes off unceremoniously, standing over me wearing nothing but his underwear, exposing his strong athletic body and his massive bulging package. I couldn't contain my excitement as he knelt down again and slipped off my soaking wet panties. Without a word, he grabbed my hips with both hands, pulling me in as he launched his fiery hot mouth into my vagina, digging his tongue deep, deep inside me. I almost came instantly as I felt the strength of his tongue darting around licking every part inside of me, devouring me like I was his meal.

x x x x x x

I pushed my tongue deep inside of her licking at her deepest place, I slid my hands down between her legs pushing them apart and opening her small, wet lips to expose her hard, bare, pinkish clit for all to see. My mouth watered as I instantly tucked into her clit without mercy, licking at it all over and pinching at it with my lips over and over, causing her to wriggle around as she moaned in pleasure. As I finally felt her building up to it, I went in hard at her vagina like I was punishing her, ravaging her vagina with my entire mouth. She grabbed my hair and raised her hips, tensing all of her body. I dug in deeper and licked madly around inside until she finally gave up and let out a piercing scream as she released a gush of fluid, squirting everywhere, her juices flowing out and soaking the ground. I looked up at her watching her elated face, her eyes closed shut and her mouth smiling at me as she tensed in orgasm again and again. But this was just the starter. I had the main course ready for her.

x x x x x x

I felt waves of ecstasy as my body writhed about uncontrollably in pleasure while I came over and over again. I felt like I could die right there but as I could bare it to open my eyes again, he stood over me, looking at me with lustful eyes, like he wanted more from me. I watched as he towered over me and slid his underwear off slowly, causing his huge, thick, veiny, engorged cock to slip out and hang down in front of my face. My eyes widened as I watched it pulsating powerfully on its own above me. I almost crossed my legs to the size of his meat, but deep down I wanted it, I wanted it all inside of me. Nervously, I partly opened my legs as I wanted him but didn't know if it would fit inside me. He knelt down and took my hips once more and spread my legs wide apart, pulling me towards himself as he pressed the tip of his huge, warm, pulsating cock against my opening. I flinched as I took a deep breath and tried to relax my muscles as I felt the pressure of his cock beginning to enter inside of me. His head bulged out, and as he pushed it inside, I could feel it forcing its way passed my lips and into my hole, stuffing my vagina full with this hot, thick, raw meat. As he slid it deeper, I could feel the enormous bulge of the middle part of his huge, burning cock forcing its way in. It was even wider than the head and I could feel my hole gaping even wider till I almost passed out. But this wasn't the end of it. He continued to slide that huge raw cock inside of me till he stuffed me full, reaching deep into my cervix. Finally I felt his body hit mine as the base of his cock slid inside me. I could feel every bump and every vein pulsing and twitching madly like a machine ready to burst. I gasped in horror as I looked down at my stomach and I could see the bulge of his enormous cock poking out from inside my vagina.

x x x x x x

As I sank my cock deep inside her, I could feel the slick wetness of her juices sliding all over my shaft allowing me to slide it all the way in. Her tight hole gripped my cock like a vice and I felt myself pulsating inside of her like crazy. I could tell that my precum had already been squeezed out by this naughty little vixen's hole as I jammed the final inch deep inside her. I began to slide my cock in and out of her and watched her face blush as the sounds of slick and sloppy cum echoed out loudly as my throbbing cock grinded tightly inside her hole. She moaned in delight as I began to pump faster and faster, making slapping sounds as our bodies slammed together. She moaned in orgasm, climaxing over and over like she'd never been touched before. Her arms and legs wrapped around me tightly as I ravaged her hole over and over, piercing deep inside of her with my raging hard cock. I rammed myself inside, digging deeper and deeper each time, until I couldn't contain it any longer. I could feel this massive force building up behind my cock as I grabbed her body with all my strength and pumped my cock in and out of her furiously as she screamed wildly like she'd lost her mind and finally I buried my cock all the way to the base, slamming my body against hers, spraying my hot, thick, stinking load directly into her cervix. I let her go and she fell to the floor exhausted as I shot a few more loads of cum onto her stomach and across her neat, round, perky breasts, rubbing the cum into her skin with my cock. I watched her panting with her tongue out like a dog as cum dripped out of her well used slit. There was no doubt she was getting pregnant after the huge load that I just left inside of her. But these thoughts only made my cock even harder than before. My depraved thoughts continued and I couldn't stop myself from taking her again. I picked up her limp body as she basked in her post sex orgasm, and I spun her around till she was on all fours. As I lifted up her ass, a big load of cum dripped out making a satisfying plop sound as it hit the ground. My hard, wet, cock steamed red hot, pulsing wildly as it towered over her bare, exposed glistening wet ass.

x x x x x x

As I came to, I wondered how I ended up face down on my hands and knees until I felt his enormous, rock hard cock entering me once again. I screamed in pleasure, moaning as he had his way with me again. He pumped away madly churning my insides, grinding his cock all around inside of me till I screamed again in orgasm as I lost control of my arms and hit the floor in ecstasy. He didn't stop, he grabbed my hips and pulled me in, pushing his cock even deeper inside of me. I came again and again, my hole getting slicker and wetter, my juices overflowing and dripping out onto the ground where he pumped away at my naughty hole mercilessly until he came inside again and again. The onslaught went on for hours as he violated and ravaged every inch of my body, his relentless cock spraying thick, hot, cum all over my body and all over my face time after time until I lost my mind. He assaulted my vagina, ramming his hard, enormous cock furiously inside of me over and over to his hearts content, dumping load after load of hot, thick, white cum deep inside of me until I whimpered, crossing my legs in distress. He smiled and took my face in his hand, I looked up at him while he dangled this throbbing, huge cock an inch in front of my face, I could smell the steaming hot odour of our juices coating every inch of it. When suddenly without warning he took my head in his hands and rammed his thick, hard cock into my mouth. I died, my lips parting easily allowing him to violate my mouth. I licked it all over in ecstasy as the whole thing filled my entire mouth, forcing me to open as wide as I possibly could. I tried to wrap my hands around his beastly, thick, pulsing shaft as best I could and stroked it madly as I made my way around the head of his cock with my hands, my lips and my tongue. I sucked on his cock, teasing the tip with my tongue and wiping the huge, fat, delicious shaft all over my face. I saw in his face and felt that throbbing getting more and more intense. I knew he was about to blow and with that I chomped down hard on his cock, ramming it as far down inside my mouth as I could. Immediately he groaned loudly as he released load after load of his hot, thick, sticky cum down my throat. He tried to pull away as his cock twitched violently, uncontrollably in my mouth, but lost in my depravity, I clamped down on it and sucked it dry with all my strength, swallowing it all and bobbing my head back and forth for more of his delicious cum, I was in heaven.

x x x x x x

My legs shook and my body drained of all my energy as she clamped down, sucking out everything I had left out of my cock. I felt my balls shrivelling up as she sucked them dry, her greedy face bobbing back and forth along my cock, trying to squeeze out every last drop. Finally she released me from her mouth's grip and I dropped to the floor in exhaustion. It had been hours and I'd felt every inch, and filled every part of her with my seed; surely she was satisfied by now. But suddenly I felt that familiar tongue licking the tip of my cock. I looked down and there she was looking straight back at me innocently while she wrapped her lips around the head of my cock again. To her delight, it made me instantly hard again and this time she saddled herself on top of me, her beautiful, naked body glistening with sweat underneath the moonlight. With a smile, she lifted herself up and slid herself on top of me slowly impaling herself, sitting down proudly with my cock buried deep inside of her all the way to the base. It turned me on even more as I could see the bulge of my meat buried deep inside her belly. She began to ride on top of me, bouncing up and down, her beautiful tits bouncing each time as she slid herself up and down grinding her hips against me madly. She looked down and grinned mischievously as she too noticed my bulge showing through her stomach. She giggled as she grasped at her belly, grabbing my cock and squeezing it as she impaled herself over and over again. My cock was on fire. Her hands squeezed me tighter than ever before, and I held on tight wriggling on the floor as my cock began to throb like crazy inside of her as she continued to bounce up and down relentlessly until I couldn't hold it any more.

x x x x x x

I basked in my naughtiness as I squeezed his cock in my hands through my belly while I bounced up and down hard on his body making loud wet slapping noises as my soaking wet ass slammed down on his thick, pulsing cock. I rode him for hours, sweat dripping off our naked bodies until he finally gave me that look that he was close. I could feel it twitching like crazy inside of me, ready to impregnate me again. But this was our final time together because something happened. Like a switch, something deep and dark inside of me awakened and I felt the uncontrollable urge to kill. I looked down upon him as his cock penetrated deep inside me and I slowly gripped my hands around his neck. He smiled at me as he looked me in the eyes and whispered, "Till next we meet my dear." I smiled back at him as I tightened my grip and I continued to ride his pulsating cock as fast and hard as I could. He wrapped his hands around mine as his face turned blue. I bounced on his cock as madly as I could as I wanted to feel it flooding my insides just one last time. I panicked as I jumped up and down furiously, slamming my body on top of his, gripping his neck tighter and tighter until his cock finally exploded inside me like a geyser, shooting hot, thick, stinky cum, hard and deep into my cervix once more. I fell on top of him utterly exhausted, my body twitching like crazy as I climaxed over and over again while his cock continued to mindlessly pump cum inside me. I lay there for a short while, examining every inch of his face, tracing with my fingers, every crease and every wrinkle into my mind as his body drew colder and eventually disappeared into the fog. I stood up as his cum dripped out of my gaped raw delicious slit making a satisfying plop sound as it hit the ground, hot juices and cum dripping down the inside of my leg. I felt like I had found my new calling as I picked up my blade off of the floor; to kill everyone I meet until I find him again.

-Storytoldcomics.


End file.
